


maybe the long-distance flights are worth it

by thecryguys



Series: maxian [2]
Category: Cancer Crew, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But here it is, IDubbbzTV - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, cancer crew - Freeform, hhhhhm who would've thought i'd finish part two, its just cute shit that leads up to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: a continuation of 'in private', camboy!max is falling hard and fast for one of his customers, ian, a nice looking dude that happens to be around the same age as he is. ian, being the big-hearted bitch he is, flies to australia to meet (fuck) max.





	1. Chapter 1

max had called an uber to pick ian up from the airport that day, simply because he couldn't be arsed to do it himself. was it impolite, considering ian took a 14-hour flight to come see him? the answer was probably yes, but max was never really a polite person. the uber driver texted max an hour before arriving at his place so that he would have some time to tidy up and make his living area look at least presentable. and by tidying up he meant tossing dishes into the sink and stuffing his dirty clothes under the bed. the bed in which they would have passionate, other-worldly sex when ian got here, max's brain supplied helpfully.

he vacuumed the carpets, cleared the tables and opened some windows, letting the afternoon sunlight brighten up the whole place. he debated on what to wear; a revealing outfit that screamed 'I NEED DICK'? or perhaps he could go for a more casual and comfy look that says 'i need cuddles and affection'. eventually, max settled for an oversized dark grey sweater and a pair of pokemon boxers, because why not? it's what truly represented him as a person - a soft (gay) pokemon nerd.

he was lounging around on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his hands when he heard three rapid knocks to his door. he leapt up eagerly and rushed to greet his guest, but not before checking his appearance in the mirror in the hallway first. max swung open the door to reveal a handsome young man, mid-twenties, with his hair curled and pushed back, black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and a large, black sweatshirt hanging off his shoulders (ya know,, the rip curl one). max was already turned on by the sight of him. he leaned against the door frame, biting his lower lip in a seductive manner as he stared up at the man through his long, curly eyelashes.

'name's ian, nice to meet you.' he spoke with the typical american accent, while extending his arm towards max, taking the slightly smaller and softer hands in a friendly handshake. max couldn't help but roll his eyes at the gesture; they've seen each other's cock already, was it really necessary for all these formalities?

"so when are we gonna fuck?" he blurted out, feeling like an absolute fool when ian showed no reaction whatsoever.

"someone's eager," ian patted his cheek as if he was a child. "how about you help me with my luggage first?"

max grumbled as he grabbed one of ian's suitcases and dragged it down the hallway.

"i didn't prepare the guest room since i figured you'd be sleeping in my bed," he shouted over his shoulder.

"yeah, that's fine," ian's response came a few seconds later.

max's room was barely presentable, with dozens of plushies strewn across the floor, a stack of clothes balanced on a chair in the corner and empty water bottles cluttering his desk.

"ah, feels like home already. smells like it too!" ian exclaimed from behind max.

"glad you like it," max replied sarcastically and plopped down onto his bed, bringing a big fat snorlax plushie into his arms to hold. he watched as ian made himself at home, unpacking his clothes and hanging them up in his closet.

"ian?" max spread his legs a little and arched his back.

"hmm?" ian's head was buried in the closet, not even bothering to turn around to entertain max's needy calls.

"IAN!" he whined again. he wanted attention, and he wanted it now.

"yes, max? is there something you need?" ian finally looked at the boy on the bed, his expression immediately turning soft as he saw max's heated cheeks and pouty lips. ian waddled through the pile of clothes on the floor and stopped at the edge of the bed, even though he could tell max wanted him on it, not next to it. max's chubby hands shot out to grab ian by the waist, pulling their bodies together, max's head pressed against ian's stomach. his hand reached for ian's crotch, groping around to find what he was looking for.

"i've brought your luggage in, now won't you fuck me?" max's groin was pressed up against ian's thigh, the growing hardness became difficult to ignore, so ian brought his hands to max's head and threaded his fingers through the messy, chocolate curls.

"are you always this horny?" ian smiled as max mewled softly in response. "this may come as a surprise to you, but i'd want to actually get to know someone before i get in bed with them"

"who's got time for that bullshit?" max's look of disgust on his face was comical, making ian roll his eyes and let out a small huff.

"we do. i'm staying for two weeks, that's more than enough time for me to get to know you, right?"

max shrugged, "i guess. so when am i getting dick?"

-

by the time ian was done with unpacking, it was almost 8 pm and max was starving. they decided to go out for the night -- a 'date', as ian called it. absolutely horrid.

ian told him to 'dress up', whatever the hell that means. max picked one of his favourite hoodies from 'the chair' and gave it a good sniff before pulling it over his head. it took some effort to tug on those skinny jeans he bought years ago, seeing now he was starting to gain weight.

ian, on the other side of the room, was wearing a button up dress shirt and black trousers, looking less like the slob that he really is.

ian gave max a once-over, probably silently judging his wardrobe.

"someone looks cute," ian commented.

"i always look cute," max retorted, a grin on his face. he did a little twirl for ian, knowing how well the skinny jeans showed off his curves, receiving an appraising nod in response. 

the air outside was cold as they set off, walking towards the nearest shopping centre. max shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, only to have ian pull out one of his hands.

"hey! what are you do-" max curled his fingers as a response to the cold. ian laced his fingers together with max's tightly, holding him with a firm but warm grip.

"i'm holding your hand, dumbass. have you never been on a date?" ian chuckled at max's shocked reaction. max's face flushed bright red with embarrassment, and he huffed loudly, turning his face away from ian.

"of course i have," max tried to recall the last time he went on a 'date', but he could only pull up blurry memories of messing around in the back of the gym and making out in the toilets in high school. no one had ever bothered to take him out on a proper date for the past 24 years of his life. how pathetic.

ian seemed to sense that he's hit a sensitive spot and abruptly changed to a more light-hearted topic. they talked about everything and anything over a casual meal at mcdonalds and spent some time at the arcade, where max showed off his skills and introduced ian to some of his favourite games. max also brought him to one of his favourite bars in the area to get pissed.

-

it was past midnight by the time they got home. max fumbled with the keys to the house, even though he only had a few to drink that night. ian sighed and reached over to snatch the keys out of his hands, ignoring the noises of protest from max and he tried to grab his keys back. 

"it's MY fucking house! ian!" max whined so loud that he probably woke the neighbours.

"sshhhh, i got this, don't worry." it only took him two tries to get the front door open, before they stumbled into the house at the same time, fighting like children to get through first. 

max emerged through the door frame as the winner, pumping his fist in the air in victory. "take that, ian!" he mumbled under his breath, before making his way towards the bedroom and tripping on his own two feet. ian, being the slightly less drunk and more responsible of the two, went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water before following max's footsteps.

as soon as ian's body hit the mattress, the boy next to him rolled over and a warm weight was draped over ian's thigh. max wriggled closer to the other boy, pressing his body against him.

"how long are you going to make me wait for that dick?" max slurred as he climbed on top of ian, adding to the uncomfortable heat of the summer night.

"it won't be too long, i'm only here for two weeks." ian put his arms around max's waist. it wasn't that he didn't want max (trust me, he does), but he was a man of principle.

the alcohol was evident on his breath as max exhaled in his face. "it better be fucking worth it." max pressed a soft, but wet kiss to ian's cheek, before laying his head on his shoulder and drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ian's starting to realise his feelings for max whoops that's a bit gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating after a whole ass month but here it is (also please don't expect regular updates lol my life is a mess)

ian woke up late in the morning to the noise of pots and pans clanging together in the kitchen. rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he checked the time on his phone - it was almost noon. he could already tell that it would be an uneventful day. he stumbled blindly down the hallway to the kitchen to find max basically naked, cooking at the stove.

"good morning," ian called out to him.

max turned to him, a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. "did i wake you? i'm so sorry. and also, where are your glasses? you look like a fucking mole rat, ian," max giggled childishly.

"a simple 'good morning' would've sufficed," ian grumbled and went back to the room to get his glasses. max was such a brat sometimes.

"sorry i called you a mole rat," max called over his shoulder as he heard ian re-enter the kitchen.

"you have quite a mouth on you, boy. got any bacon?"

max shook his head. "i'm vegetarian. bet you couldn't tell, right? seeing how much of a fat fuck i am, you would've thought i'd eat meat."

"jesus christ, max, why are you always so harsh on yourself?" ian had managed to creep behind max while he wasn't paying attention. wrapping his arms around max's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. max tried his best to ignore the prickly feeling of ian's stubble scratching his cheek and the warmth of his body as he went ahead and flipped the eggs in the pan before they were burnt. ian's clumsy fingers moved across his torso, curving against the soft slope of max's belly. 

"i like your belly, i think it's pretty cute." ian murmured into the side of max's neck, tickling him with his warm breath and wet kisses. ian gave his tummy a couple firm squeezes before he was nudged away by max's sharp elbows.

"fucking weirdo, do you have some sort of belly kink?" max giggled as he eased out of ian's embrace to plate the eggs.

"maybe, who knows?" ian shot back at him. he busied himself by making them coffee as max prepared the toast. neither of them mentioned the fact that it already past noon as they gulped down their 'breakfast' while sitting on the couch, watching whatever was playing on tv. an hour later, they've both finished their coffees and max was huddled up against ian's side.

"hey," ian nudged him lightly, "you haven't given me a house tour yet, what kind of host are you?"

"a bad one, apparently," max shifted on the couch to look up at ian. "but i do know how to please my guests in more than one way," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but ian wasn't taking the bait.

"come on, max, just show me around the house, it looks real fucking cool," ian rose from the couch, dislodging max from his original position on ian's lap. "i saw that other room when i came in the first day, the one filled with a lot of crap."

max grudgingly got up from the couch, dragging a hand through his hair in attempt to flatten it. "sure thing, cunt, you want to see my pokemon shit more than my arse?"

ian rolled his eyes, "i've seen your arse already, max, just show me the damn room."

"fine," max huffed and slid off the couch, setting down his empty mug on the table in front of them.

max grabbed ian's hand and pulled him down the hallway to the pokemon room, pushing the door open with his other hand.

ian was immediately greeted with the sight of boxes on top of other boxes, shelves cluttered with figurines and a collection of plushies strewn across the floor.

max beamed at him proudly, "quite neat, huh? i've been collecting this shit for ages!" he dragged ian into the room, showing off some of his favourites to ian, who listened attentively.

"these look cute," ian inspected the glass case in front of him, which contained various versions of pikachu figurines. "where'd you get them?"

"at the pokemon centre in japan! every time i go there i end up buying tons of stuff. which reminds me, i have quite a lot of boxes that i haven't opened yet, would you mind helping me out with that?" max pouted prettily, big round eyes looking up at ian through his glasses. he reminded ian of a small child, always excited and eager to show off his toys.

ian didn't need any further encouragement, soon they were both sitting on the floor, surrounded by empty cardboard boxes and plastic wrapping, organising the newest members of max's collection into different boxes. 

"how do afford all of this stuff?" ian couldn't help but ask. one simply could not make this many purchases and still have a roof over their head and food in their stomach.

"my job pays well," max smirked cheekily, "you'd be surprised how much people would pay to see me do stuff on camera."

ian's stomach twisted at the thought of max pleasing anyone other than himself. he's never really been the jealous type in a relationship, but something about max made him want to protect him, shielding him from any potential harm. but no one was harming max, the only explanation was that ian was jealous, and he certainly didn't like the idea of sharing max with other people. he wanted to be the only one who got to be intimate with max, to be able to see him vulnerable and defenceless.

ian made no attempt to continue this conversation, and luckily neither did max. instead, he went on to tell ian about all the new pieces that he bought, introducing him to different pokemon while ian nodded along absent-mindedly.

"am i boring you?" max asked quietly after ian showed no response to max's lengthy explanation of why his favourite pokemon was charizard. "i mean, we could do something else if you like..." he started to put away the plushies and figurines, but ian immediately put his hands over max's, stopping him.

"no, no, no, you're not boring me, max, i promise. i love hearing you talk about pokemon, you get all excited and your voice becomes higher. it's really cute. i just have some stuff on my mind." 

"do you want to talk about it?"

ian just shook his head, "it's nothing, really. don't worry about it."

"if you say so," max shrugged half-heartedly, "you're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later, you know."

"let's just get back to opening these up, you still have a few more boxes to go through," ian hastily dismissed the subject before max could probe any deeper, going back to unboxing the last few boxes. maybe he would just wait it out and see if those weird feelings would be gone in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if max's favourite pokemon is charizard so please tell me if you know and thanks for reading!!


End file.
